


Free Animal【16】

by morty_chong



Series: Free Animal [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morty_chong/pseuds/morty_chong





	Free Animal【16】

【16】亲吻  
接下来的一周多，二宫和大野过得可以说是十分舒坦了。  
樱井和相叶那边应该是混过去了，过来给送了次大野的药之后就没有什么特别消息。松本回了分厅眼皮底下也没闲着，时不时找点茬，拖着一堆干部开个十二小时的会什么的。  
风声正紧，他俩除了待在小别墅里养伤待机以外哪都不能去，这有个地下室，日用品、食品、药品一应俱全，天知道当初是怎么置备下的。而别墅主人那天走之前给他们留下一台手机做内部联络用，除此之外一切能与外界联系的东西都没有，这种无人打扰的气氛十分适合谈恋爱。  
虽然二宫和也觉得这场来之不易的恋爱谈得有点憋屈。  
大野听说要跟二宫两个人起码单独待一周的时候脸都皱起来了，就差委屈巴巴揪着樱井的衣角不让他走了，跟二宫要吃了他一样。  
“你不想通了吗？”二宫问他。  
“想是想通了，但是压力也还是有的呀。”大野往嘴里扔了两片药，“我从来没跟一个小红帽待一起这么久过，有点虚。”  
“没事的，你看医生都没说什么。”  
“就是因为他没说什么……你们格林心都这么大的吗？”  
所以这两周虽然大野没有躲他了，闲的没事就腻在一起，搂也搂了，抱也抱了……也就仅限于此了！  
反正房子够大，两个人随便挑了两间挨着的卧室，大野每天跟他说过晚安就溜回自己房间去，就算有时候二宫在他房间里聊着天睡着了第二天早上也绝对是在自己那醒过来。  
而且大野那个样子吧，有时候就坐在旁边一眼一眼地看他，被抓到了也不闪躲，就摸摸鼻子不好意思地笑笑，然后继续看。  
试问哪个刚过三十的健康男性让喜欢的人这么看下去还把持得住？  
每回二宫往前一凑马上就会被人红着脸推回去，活像被调戏了的纯情小姑娘，还是手劲可大的小姑娘。  
那手机里自带的游戏二宫都玩腻了，连贪吃蛇都打到了难以置信的历史新高，闲得慌就躺沙发上有一搭没一搭地看电视，心里郁闷。  
以他以前那些十分短暂的恋爱经历来说，他不会成为太主动的那方，毕竟除了大野智他没有主动追求过任何人，因此一旦主动被拒，挫败感也异常强烈。  
他能理解对于一只一直在逃亡的高级狼来说，谈恋爱本身就像开启了一片新地图，更别说跟小红帽谈恋爱，对方想慢慢来，他也不好太热情。  
可问题是……大野智就不憋得慌吗？！  
正想着，狼先生从地下室出来，手里拿着零食和饮料，在他边上坐下，还非常礼貌地离了点距离。  
二宫十分不客气地拿了瓶苹果汁扭开喝了，喝完一舔嘴唇就发现大野又在看他。  
对一个小红帽来说，那目光是有热度的，他感觉好像蘸了温热颜料的笔刷扫过自己的五官然后在唇上轻轻带了一下，痒痒的，抹开了一种暧昧的颜色。  
绝对构成性骚扰了吧，啊？  
“不许躲！”  
“ninininininino！！！”  
被扑倒在沙发上的大野双手死撑着二宫的肩膀，还要拿着劲别捏疼了他，涨红了脸，说话都结巴，也不知道是害羞还是慌乱地喊他名字。  
“你让我亲一下能死啊！不亲就不给看！”  
“你、你别……”大野尝试着理智地解释，“嘴唇是身体最柔软的地方，就一层皮，冬天干，万一破皮出血怎么办啊？！”  
二宫只想撬开这只蠢狼的脑子看看里面是什么构造，他不像大野，脸完全是因为使劲憋红的，脖子上筋都爆出来了，“废……什么话！你不是每天都涂润唇膏吗？！你……敢不敢不用种族优势！”  
就算大野完全不敢跟他拼力气，耗着的几分钟已经让二宫累到脱力，整个人翻到沙发上不断喘粗气。  
再次遭遇挫败的小红帽先生气呼呼地想，我天我男朋友不会是性冷淡吧？还是我魅力值不够高？不应该啊我可是传说中的海之难以置信的帅哥啊……  
正郁闷的时候，侧脸被什么柔软的东西碰了一下，二宫转头，大野红着脸又凑过来，在他唇上极轻地停了三秒。  
“亲完了。”狼先生虽然红着脸，但仔细看那表情除了害羞之外还有点小得意。  
“这就完了？”二宫揪住他的领子，“耍我好玩吗？”说完他就猛地吻了回去。  
看起来大野也快憋到极限了，所以没有躲闪，异常地乖顺，只是放在二宫腰间的手渐渐收紧了。  
二宫慢慢地教他接吻，如何用唇吮吸，如何用舌探索。  
狼先生学得很快，利用种族优势里奇高的肺活量，把二宫压在沙发上吻到晕头转向并没有花太多时间。  
分开的时候两个人无可抑制地都有了反应，呼吸完全乱掉，不知道什么时候大野的上衣已经被脱掉了。  
“要、要做吗？”  
“到屋里去……”二宫艰难地想要抑制狂暴的心跳，“我觉得在沙发上搞会被J干掉的……”  
大野控制不住又亲了他一下，“可是我们刚在一起不到两周……”  
“你到底做不做？”二宫跟他拉扯着，“不做就把手从我衣服里拿出去流氓！”  
然而十分钟之后他就要羞耻死了，他刚刚细心地教了别人怎么扩张他自己！用的还是他的护手霜！  
大野极力克制着野兽本能，他的动作温柔，却犹豫不决，顶在穴口迟迟不肯进入。  
二宫忍不住伸手过去，刚握住就觉得那人在他耳边低喘了一声，手被带离扣在床上。大野智在他脸上蹭着，抵着他的额头。  
“这么着急……”他轻轻亲了他一下，“不怕我吃了你？”  
二宫搂着他的脖子，再次把唇凑过去，交换一个缠绵的吻，然后看进他的眼睛，“我不怕，可是你怕。”  
他一手勾着大野智的肩膀，一手推了他一把，一个翻转，跨坐在大野智身上，屁股贴着挺立着的性器。  
“ni……”  
“嘘……”他俯下身将热气呼到他脸上，“别害怕……闭上眼睛。”  
如果大野智足够理智，他应该知道对方是个小红帽，即使是肌肤相亲的时候自己也应该足够小心。可他还是顺从地合上了眼睑，仿佛下一刻心脏被银色子弹贯穿也心甘情愿。  
被人奖励一样在唇上亲了一口，胸口并没有传来枪口冰冷冷的触感，反而是一只有点肉乎乎的手扶在了心脏的位置，接着下身慢慢地、一点点地进入一个紧致、柔软又滚烫的甬道。  
·  
二宫和也难耐地仰起头。  
胀……但还不够。  
还有一点在外面没有吞进去，他提起屁股，咬咬牙，一口气坐到底，他和大野同时呻吟出声。  
他用手去触大野闭得紧紧的眼睛和皱成一团的眉毛。他知道大野智有多害怕伤害到他，因为他是人类，更因为他是小红帽，对狼来说，他是一种诱惑。  
没错……诱惑。  
“阿智……”二宫按着他紧紧攥住床边缘的手命令道，“看着我。”  
他开始晃动。  
·  
狼与小红帽，猎杀与被猎杀，反之亦是如此。体能上的悬殊并不能决定谁是猎物。  
就像此刻，也分不清究竟谁才是征服者。  
二宫和也从未如此强烈地感受到大野智的存在，高级狼的气息深深侵入到体内，那热源就在自己体内燃烧，知道被注视着，便无需掩饰自己的欢愉。  
·  
「大声呻吟，大口喘息。  
看着我。  
你不会伤害我，只会使我舒服。  
臣服我，服侍我。  
除此以外什么都不要想。」  
·  
二宫甩开被汗水浸湿的刘海，仰头闭上眼睛，从喉咙中哼出舒服的单音节。  
恍惚间，有只手顺着大腿摸上来，托起他的屁股，从那快乐的源泉暂时抽离，又有另一只手掐着他的腰强迫他重重地坐回去。  
一下顶到某个地方，二宫声音瞬间变调，忍不住弓起腰，攥紧了床单，把精液射到了大野的腹肌上。后穴一阵收缩，他听到了有谁倒抽了一口气。  
可等他缓过劲，那双手都没有动静。  
二宫和也抬起头的时候，正对上大野智探询的眼睛。  
·  
「疼不疼？痛不痛？  
是不是满足了？应该停止吗？」  
·  
迎着这样的目光，二宫舔舔嘴唇，夹了一下屁股里的东西，又拍拍扶在腰上的手，“再来。”  
应该说体能上的悬殊还是能决定点什么的。  
他像个玩具一样被上下颠弄，仿佛体重根本不存在。  
被抬起、被下落，被抽离、被贯穿。  
这是狼的性爱节奏。  
没多久他就保持不住挺着腰背的漂亮姿势，瘫在大野胸膛上，听着血肉下那颗心脏有力地跳动。  
因为他的拒绝出力，让这个姿势变得艰难。大野智大胆地搂着身上的人翻了个身，面贴面地吻上那微张的唇，不能吃下他一点血肉，便将他的吐息与呻吟尽数吞入腹中。  
·  
大野智其实一直在想，二宫和也跟他在一起是不是太过危险。也许平时自己能保持理智，但在这样血脉喷张的时刻，谁都难说会发生什么。所以他总是有些抗拒，就像二宫说的，他害怕他自己。  
但如果二宫都这样相信他，他是不是也该对自己多点信心？  
大野揽过二宫的腿搭在手臂上，试着主动抽出再用力挺入。身下人的呻吟是对他的肯定与鼓励，让他暂时抛下那些担心，专心取悦他的猎手，一点一点凿进狭窄的甬道深处，大胆地侵略着。  
这只狼好不容易放开手脚，最先受不住的却是二宫和也。  
被捏着肩膀顶的又深又狠，忍不住侧过头将汗水蹭到床单上，仿佛这样呼吸的空间就会大一些。有谁趁机俯下身凑到他脖颈处贪婪地吸着他的气味，那吸气声和舒服的喟叹无不通过耳膜刺激着他的身体，要命的是那声音的发出者还试探着舔了舔，大概觉得味道不错就从脖根舔到了耳廓。  
·  
要被吃掉了。  
·  
就算接下来动脉被咬破，被吞下肚去也都是他自作自受。  
他爱上的是最危险的动物，是他自己主动接近、诱惑他，心甘情愿躺在他的床上，献祭于他。  
二宫和也张开嘴，他或许应该喊救命，可嘶哑的喉咙里发出的却是断断续续、说不好究竟是是求饶还是撒娇的呓语。  
“哈啊……慢……慢一点……”  
想象中的尖牙利齿没有到来，反而是轻柔又细碎的吻落在侧脸上。  
大野把他看作易碎的珍宝，从来都是小心轻放，宝贝他还来不及，哪里舍得伤他一根头发？  
下身的节奏缓了下来，可二宫一点没觉得多好过。  
他感受着大野智粗大的东西磨出去再碾进来，用力捅向深处，封死所有出路。尤其是这蠢狼还对自己的自制力感到自豪，探着头得意地来要奖励，含着他的舌头没完没了地尝。  
简直说得上是折磨，还不如给他个痛快。  
像是知道了他在想什么，大野几乎整根退出，调整角度，准确地顶在了那个令身下人颤抖不已的点上。  
二宫紧紧搂着大野智的脖子释放出来，双腿不由自主夹紧大野智的腰，连脚趾都在他看不到的地方蜷了起来。  
大野堪堪挨过他第二轮收缩，托起他的屁股，不留余地地开始最后的冲刺。  
狼和人的体力差距实在太大，结束之后，二宫和也累的眼皮都懒得抬，由着大野智抱进浴室。热水放满浴缸，手指毫不费力地捅进刚合拢不久的洞口，一撑开，浊液就湿哒哒地流了一手。  
身体陷在柔软的床垫里，又被厚厚的被褥包裹，二宫闭着眼，像是睡着了，却在大野要离开时稳准狠地抓住了他的手腕。  
“去哪？”  
“唔……”  
二宫懒懒地挣开一只眼睛看他：“传说中的拔吊无情？”  
大野连忙否认：“不是不是！我没跟别人一起睡过觉，万一……”  
“你再敢说害怕控制不住？你再控制点我就死这床上了！”他把大野拖进被窝，“累死了，快过来，人形暖宝！”  
大野略显别扭地侧卧着，手脚都不知道怎么摆，二宫的胳膊横过他，将他搂在怀里，两人距离极近，几乎额头都要碰在一起了。闭上眼，没等多一会就听对面那人呼吸平稳下来，大野静静地睁开眼，用狼极好的夜视能力，在黑暗中眼睛发亮地描绘心上人的容颜，看了一会甚至大胆地伸出指尖，轻轻碰触那温暖细腻的皮肤。  
他从未想过能与谁抵足而眠，原来这滋味这么好，他能就这么看一夜，舍不得闭眼。  
“和也。”他极轻地呢喃出声，静静数着二宫的呼吸，突然甜甜地笑了。  
“我爱你。”  
·  
TBC


End file.
